earth_fourfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash Vol. 1
Issue 1: Speed Demon! Characters Involved: Flash, Zoom It was a normal day for Barry Allen. Wake up, get dressed, work, go home. At least, that's what people thought he did. The day started off like any other, Barry was late for work. "Damn it Allen! How many times do I have to tell you!?" The Chief of Police was chewing him out for the third time that week. A vein could be seen bulging on the aged man's forehead as he yelled. Barry began counting on his fingers in a joking way, clearly getting to the Chief. "Three? Yeah! Three." The Chief lowered himself into his seat with a sigh. Swiveling his chair around, he waved Barry off. "Get out of my office Allen." He spoke the words, but Barry was already gone. Barry coasted through the day as usual, nothing out of the ordinary. That all changed when he was clocking out though. As he was leaving the building he was swept up by a dark figure. His heels dragged along the ground as he howled in pain. Suddenly he was flying through the air, landing in a pile of trash. "Ew." He slowly stood to see a figure he had seen before standing in front of him. "You!" This figure wore all black and had Blue glowing eyes. Its mouth was covered by its mask, small slits being cut in it for breathing. Surrounding the suit were white lines that seemed almost like lightning, giving off a bue glow. "Barry Allen." Its voice was deep and menacing, almost primal. When it spoke the mouth slits stretched, making it appear as if the creature within the suit was some form of monster. It began to pace back and forth, eyeing up Barry. "What do you want? You already gave me powers." Barry was gone for a split second, reappearing in his Flash outfit. "Sorry, had to make a quick trip home." "You are fast." The creature almost seemed to smile it seemed. "But Zoom is faster." So that's his name, Zoom? Barry thought to himself, trying to asess the situation. Before he could say a word, Zoom's fist smashed into the rightside of his jaw, unhinging it. "Gah!" Grabbing his jaw, he pushed it back into place with a crack. "Oh that's it! No more Mr. Nice Superhero!" Zoom cackled like a hyena. "Catch me." He sped off with blue lightning trailing behind him. "No one leaves me in the dust!" Barry sped off right behind him. The two swerved in between cars and people, trails of lightning following them. He's fast! Might be faster than me! Zoom kicked off the ground, flipping over a car. Barry got knicked by it, sending him spiraling out of control and through a window. "Stupid Flash." Zoom hit the ground and sped off. Patrons of the store Barry had landed in were staring at him. He got up, brushing the glass off of himself. "Nothing to see here folks!" He sped back off after Zoom. "Come here!" He was inches away from Zoom, about to grab him. Suddenly, Zoom stopped and both of them collided. Barry flew through the air as Zoom rolled across the ground. "This is gonna hurt..." Barry smashed head first into a dumpster. He hit his head and the wind was knocked out of him. He could see Zoom approaching. The black-clad creature held him up by his neck. "Urgh...What do you want...? Ya gonna kill me?" Zoom chuckled like he had before. "You are God. Me, the Devil." He dropped Barry. "Balance. But Zoom faster." He planted about ten super-speed punches into Barry's gut and then ran off. Barry wiped some blood from his lip, struggling to his feet. "What the hell was that about?" He sped off for home, needing a long and necessary nap. Category:New Stories Category:The Flash